


Soulmates

by Pidganceisthebestest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidganceisthebestest/pseuds/Pidganceisthebestest
Summary: Pidge has never seen the color blue before. Lance has never seen the color brown. And other AUs, most likely just soulmate things-ma-jigs.





	1. Your eye color is my favorite color... Although I can't see it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's eyes are blue. Pidge's are brown... Uh huh huh huh.

Pidge has never seen the color blue before. Her parents told her the sky wasn't gray. It was blue. What was blue? 

"The color of the ocean." Her parents often said.

"Gray?" She had asked. Her parents would sigh and shake their heads. 

What was blue? 

"The sky. The water. Meijer Tupperware lids. Your brother's favorite shirt. Jeans. Loads of things."

Pidge was told she wasn't color blind, she just had to find her soulmate. Her soulmate would have blue eyes, and she would be able to see it. If her soulmate died, she wouldn't see it anymore. Pidge sighed. 

"When will I see blue?" She asked, exasperated. Keith sighed. 

"Dunno, Pidge. When will I?" 

Keith's soulmate also had blue eyes. They hoped that they would see this wonderful color soon. It filled loads of things. But... to Keith and Pidge, most of the world was gray.

123456789

Lance has never seen the color brown. To him, poop looked like a mass of dark gray. Trees were too. Most of his house had wooden cupboards and tables. It was a boring dark gray. 

What was brown?

His parents tried to explain it, but he never got it. Lance couldn't wait until he met his soulmate. He would see brown, and they would see blue. That had to of been hard for them, never seeing the ocean's real color, or the sky's actual color. 

"Mix red, blue and yellow. Then you'll get brown." Lance's friend Hunk tried to tell him in the elementary. It didn't work. 

"Nope. Still dark gray." 

Hunk jutted out his bottom lip. "I wish I could see yellow. Maybe the slide on the playground would be more fun." He had whined. 

Lance smiled at his friend. "It's okay Hunky! We'll see brown and yellow soon enough!"

123456789

Pidge was 15 when she met Allura. Keith had a freak out.

"Oh my god! What is this?" He reached toward the sky. "Blue?" 

Allura also freaked out. "Purple? Violet? How amazing!"

Pidge smiled, happy for her friends. But she couldn't help but be jealous that they had found their match.

123456789

Lance was 17 when Hunk met Shay. He couldn't believe that yellow was such a beautiful color. Shay was crazy about brown too. Lance was so happy for them, but he couldn't hide the jealousy that spread through his chest.

123456789

Pidge had just turned 17. She was on her way to the coffee shop. Just before she walked in, blue flashed everywhere. 

"Ah!" She closed her eyes as blues flooded her vision.

She heard another person groan and grab her shoulder. 

Pidge opened her eyes slowly. "Damn, the color blue is really harsh on the eyes. No wonder why Keith was so weird when he met Allura."

A boy chuckled. "I didn't know brown was like that either." 

Pidge stared at the boy. "Are you...?"

"Yep." The boy said, popping the p.

"My name is Katie. But I'd rather you call me Pidge."

"Well Pidge. I'm Lance. Nice to finally meet you." They stared into each other's eyes, loving the new color. 

Then, their lips met.


	2. Dull colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone only sees in black and white until they kiss their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this. I might end up making more on this one, because I adore this AU.

Katie wasn’t fazed when she only saw black and white. Why would it? That’s just how it was. You would see black and white until you kissed your soulmate. During the middle school, Katie watched as her friends kissed anyone and everyone to see if they would kiss their soulmate. Only once did this happen. 

“Katie! Katie! I can see colors!! Everything is so bright and lively! Oh my goodness!” A girl that Katie was friends with was so excited. 

“That’s so cool! So what is purple like? Green? How about blue? As good as you thought it was going to be?” Katie asked, obviously happy for her friend.

The girl tried to explain to the best of her abilities what it was like, but failed. Katie told her it was okay, and that she would see these beautiful colors soon. 

In high school, a school shooter killed the girl’s soulmate. It practically destroyed the girl. The color cones in her eyes died. And she wouldn’t ever see colors again. Katie watched as her only closest friend went through hell and back, and got thrown into depression. She watched silently, not able to pull this girl out of her stupor, as the girl overdosed, and killed herself. 

Katie had no right to cry. It was bound to happen. That was what happened. If someone lost their soulmate, the wonderful colors that they saw disappeared, and it was most likely that the other killed themself.

Matt consoled his baby sister until he had to leave for Kerberos. 

“Katie. It’ll be okay. See you soon.”

Katie sniffled. “Bye, dork.”

Matt chuckled. “Bye, Pidge.” With one last smile, the two separated and Matt went on the Kerberos mission with his best friend, Shiro and dad, Sam.

The Kerberos mission failed. Katie was miserable. Her dad and brother, and sort of brother were lost in space. Not dead. That wasn’t possible. Nope. Nada. Colleen Holt believed Katie.

“I know that they aren’t dead. How could they be? I can still see all of the colors!” Colleen had yelled at the television, tears streaming down her face.

Katie didn’t know if Matt would ever get to find his soulmate, especially now that he was lost. But Katie would find him, and help him out. Matt did that for her all of her life, so she would complete that circle. What comes around goes around.

Katie hacked into the Garrison as herself, and got caught. Luckily, she wasn’t sent to jail, so she disguised herself as Pidge Gunderson. Genius boy. 

Her first day back to the Garrison, she met Lance McClain and Hunk Garett. Hunk was a spunky guy who loved food. Lance was annoying, and sadly charming. Hunk was kind. Lance flirted with every object ever.

Pidge stayed to herself for the most part, and always yelled at Lance whenever he acted like a dope. She really hated it when they talked about soulmates. First of all, he part about her past friend, and her family. 

“Hunk. Have you found your soulmate yet?” Lance asked him.

“No. But I’m hoping sometime soon I can. I just hope she likes my cooking.” Hunk answered. 

Pidge’s jaw dropped. “No one like your cooking? Hunk you have got to be kidding me! Everyone does!”

Lance chuckled at the admission. “True. And Pidge I didn’t know you felt that strongly for Hunk’s cooking.”

“How could I not?!” She answered. “His cooking is fan-freaking-tastic!”

Hunk blushed. “Awe. Thanks Pidge.”

Pidge didn’t usually talk to them, but when she did, she surprised them. She was so genuine, and kind at times. Pidge seemed harder than a rock when you first met her (as long as she was Pidge and not Katie), but deep down, she was extremely soft. Like a kitten. 

Lance thought about that as he listened to Pidge and Hunk talk about food. He didn’t notice the blush that gradually made its way up his neck and to his cheeks.

“Lance? You good?” Hunk asked.

Lance shook his head, clearing it. “Yeah, yeah. Fine. Just… thinking.”

Pidge seemed confused, but brushed it off. “Okay. Leave me alone now. Thanks. Gotta get back to work.”

Lance tried to pry, but Hunk shook his head at him. As if to say. ‘No, we had a great talk about food. That’s something. Don’t push. He’ll push right back.’

Pidge went on like this for a while. Just short spouts of talking, then pushing them away. Lance knew this kid was hiding something. But Hunk wouldn’t let him talk to the guy.

“Ugh. Hunk. Please?”

“No. We did enough already. I think he’s crying. We do you always have to talk about his girlfriend, or whatever that girl is to him? It obviously hurts.” Hunk said.

“Okay. That’s not his girlfriend. Pidge even said he can only see things in black and white. He hasn’t found his soulmate yet.”

“Alright. Whatever. But stop pushing and pulling the kid like taffy. He doesn’t like it. And he is extremely emotional. So stop.”

“Fine.”

That night, Lance made Hunk stay with him as they followed Pidge up onto the roof. The 3 of them were sneaking out, but Pidge thought it was one. (Meaning only her)

“Come here to rock out?” Lance asked, and Pidge jumped about 7 feet into the air. 

“AGH! Lance!?” Pidge yelled.

Pidge explained what she was doing, and Lance just stared at her pointedly, not wanting the kid to know he was falling. 

Lance really enjoyed looking into Pidge’s eyes, even if they were dark gray to him. Lance acted as if he was listening, but really he was just captivated by Pidge’s eyes.

Then, Pidge was pointing out a ship, and he had to see it for himself.

“Holy crow! It’s a ship!” He yelled, after he had grabbed the binoculars from Pidge. After this, they ran. They found Shiro and Keith. And Lance did not at all enjoy Keith’s weird ass shack.

123456789

Pidge did not like riding in the giant blue lion. It was cool as hell, but scary as fuck. She screamed. The other screamed. 

Soon, everyone staggered out if the lion, and onto the bridge thing. A woman dropped out of a pod thing and Lance caught her. Of course he had to use pick up lines, which made Pidge furious.

The woman, Princess Allura, didn't like him, or his hideous ears, and pulled his ear. 

Pidge suppressed a giggle.

123456789

It was time to admit it. 

"I can't man up. I'm a girl..." Pidge rambled on. And Lance gaped at her.

"You're a girl?!?!" He yelled.

Now that Lance knew this, he couldn't get Pidge out of his head. He had liked him, er no, her for a while, but now... Wow.

Pidge Gunderson was a girl. Lance McClain had to do something about it. So, at the space mall, Lance made his move.

"Lance...?" Pidge stared at the boy. "Shouldn't we be... Oh I don't know... Doing something other than walking around?" 

"Pidge... I gotta confess..." 

"You're a girl too?" Pidge joked. Lance laughed.

"No..." He giggled. "I um... I'velikedyouforalongtimenowandnowthatiknowyouareagirlifeellikeishouldtellyoubecauseitisntfairformetokeepthistomyselfandwehaveneverkissedandiwannaseethecolorblue!" Lance rushed out and Pidge gaped.

"So... I'm not the only one?" Pidge smiled.

"No..." Lance smiled back and took Pidge's non-clothed hand. He pressed his lips to hers.

A burst of colors flooded his vision. How was everything so beautiful? Pidge gasped and looked around. Lance smiled bigger. 

"Wow." Pidge breathed. 

"Wow is right." Lance said back.


	3. What you thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you first think when you meet your soulmate is written on the others arm. Hopefully you don't think anything bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmigoodness! Thanks for all the kudos! 8D

Lance was born with the words, ‘Holy crow, his eyes are so blue’ scrawled on his arm. This would be what his soulmate first thought when they saw him. Lance was so excited, this person sounded so pure.

123456789

Katie was born with the words, ‘I would love to know what she’s thinking, I hope she’s the one’ scrawled across her arm. That would be what her soulmate first thought when they saw her. Katie couldn’t help but to show off what her arm said, because her’s was the purest.

123456789

Lance was 17. He was walking with his best friend Hunk, listening to the Holt Siblings (A brother and sister that were Samuel Holt’s kids, and his children were talented at everything, even singing and dancing). But, Hunk wouldn’t stop talking.

“Lance! It was amazing! She just walked up to me, and said hi, and I knew it was her! My soulmate-!” 

“Whoa, hold up. How did you feel? How did you know?” Lance interrupted.

“I felt as if I was floating, and I heard what I first thought when I saw her, it just reverberated through my head.” Hunk answered.

“What was your first thought? What was Shays?” Lance asked.

“My first thought was, ‘She’s really pretty’ and hers was, ‘I want to share that corndog with him’. I told you that before didn’t I?” Hunk turned back to Lance that was suppressing a laugh. Lance totally remembered, and had made Hunk say it again. “Ugh.”

123456789

Katie was sat next to Matt, Shiro, and Keith. 

“Guys. What’re we doing exactly?” Katie looked at the boys. 

“Waiting on your dad.” Shiro answered.

“For… what?” Katie asked.

“We are going to the Garrison. Dad wanted us to take a look. Er… you exactly. We have already had a look.” Matt explained. Katie rolled her eyes and kept quiet. She didn’t want to get into another fight, especially because Matt and Keith were having a fight, and although none had hormones, they were bitches.

“Obviously…” Keith grumbled.

Matt scoffed. Katie glared at the pair. She had to stay calm, or else everything would go to hell. Stay calm. Stay calm. Finally, her dad walked over and opened up the car.

“Ya know, the car was unlocked…” He said. 

Keith glared at Matt again. “I told you!”

“Did you not even try?” Sam asked.

Matt waved both of them off. “Who’s driving?”

Katie perked up at that. “I will. Shiro needs rest. You and Keith are fighting, and dad should probably take a break. What d’ya say?”

Everyone stared at her. Sam was the first to speak. “Yes.” Katie was elated. She was great at driving. Even more so than anyone else there, but of course, Matt was mad, Keith was mad, and Shiro was worried.

But nonetheless, Katie drove and it went over very well.

123456789

Lance arrived at the Garrison with Hunk. They were so excited. They would go to a little party to meet the others that would be joining the Garrison. Lance heard that his bully as a kid, Keith would be there, and he was a bit nervous.

“Chill dude. Nothing to worry about!” Hunk said, patting his back. 

Lance sighed. “Thanks bud. I’m also nervous… about… what if I meet the one?”

Hunk shrugged. “Trust me. It’s not bad at all. Just some nausea, then it’s all good!” Hunk slapped Lance’s back again. Lance chuckled as they made their way into the Garrison. 

Tons of people lined the walls and filled the remaining space. Lance heard Hunk whisper a tiny ‘oh no’. Lance felt bad, because poor Hunk wasn’t the best with social situations.

123456789

Matt and Keith had made up in the car, so everyone was as happy as could be when they left to go into the Garrison. Katie smiled as she walked in, seeing so many people. No, she wasn’t the best with this stuff, but she could at least enjoy herself.

Matt and Keith immediately went to dance. Shiro held his hand out to Katie. “May I take this dance?” 

Katie laughed. “Sure, Shiro.” No, Shiro and Katie weren’t together, but Shiro was a close friend, and was practically a brother.

Shiro took her onto the dance floor, and twirled her, dipped her, and swept her off her feet. Katie giggled and let Shiro take control of the dance. After a couple of songs, they seperated, breathing hard. 

“Pidge!” Katie turned to see Matt running over.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“It’s time for the Holt Siblings dance and sing off!” He answered.

“Okay!” Katie smiled and followed her brother to the stage. 

“Now, may I have your attention please... “ Everyone in the crowd turned toward the stage at the person at the mic. “We have the Holt Siblings here, and they are ready to show off their moves! Are you ready?!” The crowd cheered.

123456789

Lance gaped at the stage. He couldn’t really see, but the Holt Siblings?! He loved them! Their dancing was top notch, and their singing… *sigh* Lance shoved his way past people so he could get a closer look.

123456789

“Matthew Holt! Katie Holt! Come onto the stage please!” The person at the mic waved them on. 

Matt took the mic he was handed. “Hey, everyone. My name is Matt and here is my little sister, Pidge!” 

Pidge climbed onto the stage, making sure her head mic was on. “Hello… Okay! Hi everyone!” Pidge said and waved at the crowd, then, she spotted Lance. Her first thought was… ‘Holy crow, his eyes are so blue’. 

His first thought was, ‘I would love to know what she’s thinking, I hope she’s the one’. Their minds swirled and settled, but only when Pidge had gotten off the stage and walked over to him. ‘When did that happen?’ Was her second thought.

Lance stared at her. “So… The name’s Lance. I’m going to assume your Katie, Pidge, whatever you want to be called…” Lance smiled sheepishly.

Pidge smiled. “Either is fine… To be honest, I dunno how I got here, but I’m going to go back up on stage… especially because everyone can hear our conversation… so, wanna dance later?”

Lance smiled big. “Of course.”

Pidge smiled bigger and blushed, knowing everyone knew that they were soulmates. Pidge got back up on stage, and stood next to Matt.

“What was that?” He whispered, covering up his and her mics.

“He’s my soulmate.” She flushed and turned back to the crowd. “Are you ready?” The crowd cheered, forcing Matt to get into his position, so they could dance and sing. 

Pidge smiled as she sang and danced, and so did Matt. At the end of it all, Pidge met Lance again, this time though their lips collided, and forevermore were they united.


	4. 18 yrs. old... forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once you turn 18, you never grow up until your soulmate comes along.

1916

Pidge had finally turned 18, but she knew she wouldn’t be aging anytime soon. She hadn’t met her soulmate. 

Pidge met Shiro and Keith at a young age. None were her soulmate. Shiro and Matt were, though, and they grew old. Pidge had watched in sorrow, her brother and brother-in-law dying. Her parents were long gone, too. So, Pidge and Keith stayed friends as they watched the world around them evolve. Pidge had taken to technology and helped the world to evolve. Keith helped with weapons.

Keith met Allura in 1918, and they started growing older. It was cool, really, watching Keith get older, growing out of his ‘emo’ stage. The sad part was… he was growing older, and wouldn’t be with Pidge forever.

Pidge was an employee for Google when she found out that Keith died. He was getting sick anyway. She cried then, she cried at the funeral. It was 1998. Pidge couldn’t help but feel bitter that he found his soulmate two years after turning 18. But, she was happy for him, too. He got to live life with his mate, and he got to grow old.

Pidge didn’t. She had waited, and waited. In 2001, she balled as she watched people fall out of the twin towers. Most looked like they hadn’t found their soulmate yet. They looked so young. 

While Pidge waited for her soulmate, she watched terrorist attacks, and the world evolve around her. She stayed an employee for Google, and they told her that she was a great asset. She met Larry Page and Sergey Brin. (Founders of Google) Not one her soulmate. 

2025 came. She had quit Google, she had enough money to last her a lifetime! Scratch that. She wasn’t going to find her soulmate anytime soon. She hoped he or she took a wrong turn and would come to her soon. 

Pidge would have to find another job, she had liked it with Google, especially the renovations, but she couldn’t do it anymore. 

She was at a tattoo shop in Florida when she met a boy who looked like Shiro. Pidge was a piercer, and she quite liked it, simple, easy. And she got a decent amount of money, she also didn’t have to come in everyday. Maybe 2 or 3 out of the week. 

The Shiro kid smiled at her. 

She couldn’t help but to smile right back, just as bright.

“Hello. My name is Takashi. I wanted to ask if I could talk to your manager? I would like to become an apprentice.” The boy said.

“T-Takashi? As in… Takashi Shirogane?” She stuttered. 

The boy cocked his head. “Yes…? How do you know me?”

“I’m so sorry! I just- you- we- we used to be friends, and- and you and my brother were soulmates and you both died a while ago. I’m just… so sorry.” Pidge spat out.

“Oh…” Takashi kicked his foot on the ground. “So… who’s your brother then?”

“That’s the thing, he isn’t my brother anymore. He died. So that means he was born within another family. So, he isn’t my brother, I highly doubt he even has the same name! He might not even look the same.”

“What is his name that you know?”

“Matthew Holt.”

“Boy genius?”

“Boy geniu- wait a second, how do you know?” Pidge was about to confirm.

“I actually met him the other day… He’s great, and very smart. He told me that he is going into the Garrison. Did he when you knew him?”

Pidge’s eyes filled with tears. “He wanted to, but decided to go into something else, because he knew you wanted to go, but couldn’t because of money… Are you able to now?”

Shiro smiled. “Yes. I am actually enrolled now.”

“Then why-?”

“Because, it is a possibility I don’t get into piloting-.”

“You will.” Pidge stated and grabbed Shiro’s shoulder. “Will… will you please tell Matt that I’m proud of him? That I’m glad he followed his dream?”

“Of course. Goodbye…”

“Katie, but you can call me Pidge. Everyone did.”

“Goodbye Pidge. Maybe I will visit later. What do you say?”

“That’d be great. Goodbye.”

Shiro left and Pidge cried. She didn’t quit her job, although she was tempted. Google was begging her to come back. They really needed the help, but Pidge told them no, and that was that. Shiro visited frequently, getting stories.

A year after the Pidge found out they were alive, Shiro came back. He had Matt and Keith in tow. “Guys. This is Pidge. Matt, that’s the sister you’ve always wanted, and Keith, that’s your best friend.”

Keith smiled. “Hello. I’m sorry that I died.”

Pidge laughed. “You just found your soulmate before I did, obviously.”

Matt ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. It was a surprising gesture, but accepted nonetheless. “Hi, Pidge, Katie. I have always wanted a younger sister, but guess I got an older one.”

“Are mom and dad alive?”

“Yep.” Matt answered, popping the p. “They are getting old though. Would you like to meet them… again?” Matt suggested. Pidge was so happy. 

“Yes!”

Pidge met her parents again, and it was a heartfelt reunion. They were happy seeing her, although they didn’t really know her. She was okay with that, as long as she saw them again before they died… again. Matt and Shiro started to grow older, and Keith and Pidge were yet again best friends.

Keith didn’t meet Allura for a while though. It was 2033 when he even asked about her. Pidge explained how they met, and their awesome life. Keith was excited about that, and was really happy to find out he didn’t grow alone, because that did happen, some people would grow old alone, because their soulmate killed themself. (It only happens of their soulmate kills themself, not if they are killed)

In 2035, Pidge met Lance McClain. He was a livewire. Pidge thought that maybe he could be the one, but first she had to know more about him. 

Lance grew up with a girl named Allura, whom Keith took to and they hung out, (that was how Pidge met Allura) Lance was adopted by Coran, who was gay. Coran met Alfor, who had his own kid, Allura. Alfor had made a mistake, being with a girl before he was 18. So, when he met Coran, he was smitten. Coran and Alfor started to grow old together, leaving Allura and Lance to their own devices. (They were 15 and 17 at the time)

Lance was born in 2013, and had turned 18 in 2031. So, that meant, 4 years ago, he had turned 18. Lucky guy.

Lance was shocked to hear that Pidge had been around since 1898. He asked her so many history questions that it wasn’t even funny. Pidge explained everything that she could remember. Lance drank it all in. 

As Pidge talked about her past and what she liked and disliked about it, Lance listened with rapt attention. 

“No way!” Lance had finally said, after Pidge was finished with her story. “I’m sorry that i wasn’t here to keep you company… And I guess it’s great that you found your family!”

Pidge blushed. “Thanks. And, I’m glad that I had time before this, to be honest. I got to enjoy life and watch the world grow. And now that you’re here, I might have a limited time, but we’ll be back. And we will watch the world grow as we’re here again. Lance… It’s been great, actually. I wish that you were there… Well you were, but you weren’t? Do you get what I mean?”

“Yeah… Pidge? Can I talk to you?” Lance asked. He seemed like something had been bothering him for a while now. “I kinda remember my past life. I don’t know how, but I had seen you. I remember seeing you in a dress, and you were walking to a supermarket? Maybe? And I was about to talk to you, when my parents whisked me off to go sign up for the military… That is all I remember.” 

“Oh wow. I wonder if that happens. If someone dies before they find their soulmate, they only remember that part when they saw them… Once? Or maybe not at all? I don’t know. Okay, I’m rambling.” Pidge sighed. 

Lance laughed and suggested maybe doing a survey. So, that’s what she did. Her answers were inconclusive, but she didn’t care. She would spend the rest of her life with Lance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if... When you started to sing... Your soulmate did too?

"Thunder, feel the thunder... Lightning and the thunder...." Pidge started to sing without her consent. Her stupid soulmate was at it again. 

Keith smiled at her. "Thunder! Th-th-thunder! Thunder! Thunder feel the thunder, lightning and the thunder!!" 

Once Pidge was finished singing, she sighed. "Keith. Don't encourage me. Him, her. It? They? That person that I'm stuck with forever?" 

Keith laughed. "Oh, Pidge I will forever sing with you if you start to sing. But... When you sing by yourself, why don't you think of your soulmate? What if they get annoyed?" 

"That's why I don't do it often. Geez." Pidge replied. 

Keith chuckled and led her into the school. Obviuosly the school had policies about singing. If you do, kindly leave the classroom. It happened to everyone at least once, but for Pidge and Keith, it happened more often than not. Everyday when they went in their 1st hour, exactly at 7:40, Pidge started to sing randomly. At 7:55, Keith would start to sing. Every. Day. It did get annoying. 

\----------

Everyone morning, at 7:40, Lance would get into the shower and sing about anything. After his shower, his sister, Allura got in at 7:55 and she sang about anything. 

Lance didn't really have to worry about randomly singing though. His soulmate was pretty quiet about that. 

The funny thing was, whenever Lance would sing a song during breakfast, Allura would sing too, a few minutes after. The same song. And it wasn't Allura who was doing it. It had always been that way, since the 1st grade. Lance wondered if their Soulmates were friends. 

"I really wish that I could die.... I'm not in the mood for stupid gym class.... I hate sweating, and running, and doing stupid stuff I don't need in my life... I'm smart and I don't need some stupid class to keep me from my studies......" Lance randomly started to sing on his way to his 1st hour. 

Hunk, Lance's best friend, laughed. "Really? We don't even have gym thus semester, dude!" 

Lance scoffed. "That was NOT me. But, usually my soulmate doesn't sing..." 

Right then, Allura walked by, singing something similar to that. "I understand, where your coming from, but my friend, gym is required. I'm sorry that you have to go through this, but at least, you get to suffer and sweat with me....." 

Lance grabbed his sister's arm. "Allura, our soulmates.... Are friends!"

"I thought so..." She muttered and walked to her class.

\----------

"Do you think if we sing random stuff, our soulmates sing it too?" Pidge asked during lunch. 

"Maybe. Here I'll sing some random shit." Keith cleared his throat. "I hate myself and everyone here. I want to die and I hope my death comes soon. My favorite food is tide pods, and my favorite drink is bleeeeeaaaachchchh!!! I really hope that no one comes to my funeral, cause if they do I will haunt them, and make them kill.... Them.... SELVES!!!!!!" 

Pidge busted out laughing. "O-oh my g-g-god, Keith!! Yes! That was perfect!" 

Keith bowed to his best friend and sat down in his seat. "Thank you, thank you. Would you like another?" 

Pidge nodded.

Keith smiled. "I am straight, but sometimes.... I like to look at guys! Most of the time though, girls are great!! And... I.... Hooooooope! My! Soulmaaate is even beeterrrr because I know I'll love her.... Or him.... I dunnooooo.... But I'm surrrrre they will kill me when they find meeeeeee, because of thiiiiiis sooooooonnnnggggg!!!" 

Pidge spewed her milk all over the place and laughed so hard she cried, she even had a noodle from her lunch come up her nose. Keith laughed even harder at that. The lunch lady made them clean the lunchroom after school because there was chocolate milk all over the table and floor, and there was hacked up noodles on the table too. Pidge and Keith agreed with the lunch lady, and apologized for the mess. They laughed all the way to their 4th hour.

\---------- 

Allura fumed. Her soulmate was a dick. "Lance!" Allura grabbed him as they left for lunch. She explained everything that happened and Lance choked on his drink. 

"Oh my god. I bet he has a mullet!" Lance giggled. 

Allura sighed heavily. "I've got an idea. I'll do it back!!"

Lance nodded. 

"I love princesses and getting dresses.... My nails are painted every... Daaaaayyyy.... And iiiiii caaaannnnt heeellllp but to get myself a purmmmmmm!!!" 

Lance giggled and shook his head. "Not good enough, keep going." 

Allura beamed and went on. "Because I'm so. I'm so. I'm so gaeeyyy. Yeah. Yeah. Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay. Gaeeyy! I love boys, and only boys. I have a mullet too. And it looks great when I get. Aaaaaaa. Purm."

Lance laughed hysterically and grabbed his chest. Hunk seemed really weird and cleared his throat. 

\----------

Pidge stared at Keith. "What?" 

"Uh-oh. I made the soulmate mad. I-uh-wow." Keith cleared his throat. At least nobody else heard. Pidge and Keith were hiding from everyone, trying to do a prank. Obviously they couldn't now, but dang. 

After school, Pidge and Keith made their way to the lunchroom. They started to clean as the lunch lady explained what had to happen and left. 

Pidge stared at Keith. "Sing back. They should feel better then."

Keith nodded. "Okay.... Hello? Can you hear me? I know that was apart of a different song, but I need you to listen. I am sorry for what I did. I didn't know it actually worked. And I want to know... Are you a guy? Because then we would be mullet buddies.... But I guess it doesn't matter. I hope this makes you fell betterrrrrr." 

Pidge nodded. "Good."

\----------

Allura smiled and walked back into the classroom. Her soulmate had a heart. He was sweet. He had a mullet. Lance was an idiot and knew. Ugh.

Later that day, Lance decided to go to the cafe in the next town over. 

"Why?" Allura asked.

"Why not? Hunk said it's a great place. And his soulmate works there." Lance explained, grabbing his wallet.

"Fine. The Balmera it is. But, Lance, I will NOT be singing." Allura said. 

Lance chuckled. "If you say so." 

\----------

"Why are we going to the Balmera again?" Keith asked. 

"Because. Shay works there. Also she said she'll give us free food!! Isn't that great? I think so!" Pidge smiled and grabbed her keys. 

Keith nodded. "Free food sounds promising. Come on!" Keith ran to Pidge's beat-up mint green bug. "Let's hit the road!" 

Pidge laughed and ran after her friend. He was so strange.

\----------

Lance smiled at Hunk and sat down beside him. "Hey, buddy! How's Shay-la-boo?"

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "Please, never say that again about my girlfriend. Her name is Shay, not Shay-la-boo." That's when Shay walked over.

"Shay-la-boo? That's new." She laughed.

Then, Pidge and Keith walked in, Pidge shoved Keith and mocked him. "I'm so emoooo!" 

Keith rolled his eyes. "You have NO room to talk, nerd." 

Pidge grabbed her chest and pretended to be offended. "Oh, Keith! You've wounded me! Me? A nerd? It's not like I just reprogrammed the schools PA system, so now it'll nonstop play Hello." 

Keith snorted. "That /was/ my idea, miss."

"ONLY because you sang a tiny part to your soulmate. Hopefully they don't want to kill you." Pidge poked his chest.

"Yeah... I know." Keith sighed.

During this entire conversation, Lance and Allura stared at them. Then, Shay brought them back. "Guys?"

Lance cleared his throat. "Sorry. Just... Wow." 

Shay laughed. "That's Pidge and Lance. We go to the same school."

Lance nodded. "Wow."

Allura snorted. "Did you hear what they were talking about? Hello..." She raised an eyebrow at Lance. 

Lance smiled. "I really want to sing."

Allura rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, bro."

Lance cleared his throat. "Hey brother... There's an endless road to rediscover...." Lance noticed Pidge start to sing too. And in sync.

"Hey sister... Know the waters sweet but blood is thicker..." Allura was now singing, because Keith was.

"Oh... If the sky comes falling down, for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do...." Hunk and or Shay joined, it wouldn't matter, they still sang at the same time. Pidge turned and stared. 

She was able to make them stop singing as she said. "Oh my god. It's them. Keith. Its our soulmates."

"Oh wow." Keith breathed and they both walked over. 

Pidge was the first to talk... And glare. "Who sings at 7:40 every morning? You interrupt my math class. Every. Day." 

Lance looked sheepish. "Sorry, morning routine." 

Pidge's face softened. Then she laughed. It was a great laugh. Lance laughed too.


	6. Not really a soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one really isn't a soulmate AU. But! I kinda like what I came up with...

Pidge was ecstatic. The technology would be amazing! She could check it out as soon as she got through the test. The test was to find out who you were most compatible with. Pidge hoped that it would be Lance. 

Pidge walked into the simulator as it powered up. "Okay. What do I have to do?" Pidge turned to the guy manning the station.

"Just do what you would normally do in these situations that the test put you through. Alright?"

Pidge nodded. "Alright." That's when it started. The simulator whirred to life and soon, Pidge was surrounded by her friends. 

"Pidge!" Lance smiled and patted her shoulder. "Wanna play some games?" Pidge smiled and almost said yes, before Keith butted in. 

"Hey, uh, Pidge.... I just wanted to know... If you know, you would like to.... Um, p-practice... With. Er, me?" Pidge looked at him weirdly and was about to decline when Shiro butted in. 

"Pidge! Want to go and spar?" Pidge tried to dhake her head no, but Hunk asked another question. 

"Pidge, could you help me with the cookies? Or not, up to you, but..." Pidge wanted to say no thanks that she wanted to play video games with Lance, but of course another person shoved their way in. 

"Pidge! You look tired. Let's go to my room and I can find you a dress!" Allura called. Finally, Pidge got a say. 

"No!" Pidge yelled. "I want to play video games with Lance! Please!" That's when everything disappeared.

Then, a weird form was fighting Galra. The form was shot, amd it looked deadly. Pidge ran over to the form that had fallen. The form turned into Lance first. 

"P-pidge... I ... " 

"Lance! Oh god, please!" Pidge was crying. 

"Pidge... I-I am s-s-so s-sorry. I l-love..."

"Lance, you aren't going anywhere!!"

"I love you... Pidge. L-love... Y-you..." 

Pidge balled. "Lance! I love you too! Come back to me! Please! Oh god!"

The form changed again. It changed to Keith. 

"Pidge?" 

"Keith?" Pidge gripped his shoulders. 

"God... I-it hurts..."

Pidge felt tears sting her eyes. "You're going to be alright, you hear me?" 

Keith chuckled. "I-I dunno, Pidge. I-it's starting to go away.... Pidge. I want you to know something-g."

"Yes?" Pidge couldn't help as the tears fell.

"Pidge. I-I think I-I am I-in l-love with you-u."

Pidge stared at Keith, not knowing what to say. She was about to say that she was going to get him to safety when his breath hitched and he was gone. 

"Keith?!" 

The form shifted again. 

"Pidge...." 

"Shiro?! You-you are gonna be okay. Okay?" Pidge shook him slightly as his eyes closed. 

"Pidge, b-before I go.... I w-want you to k-know..."

"Shiro! Don't talk nonsense! You're gonna be fine!" Pidge felt like crying, but she couldn't. Not now. That's not what he wants. 

"I love you..." Pidge gasped. What? But... She thought... Matt....

The form changed again. 

"H-hey..."

Pidge smiled at the form underneath her. "Hey Hunk." 

Hunk smiled back. "When I wanted to make c-c-cookies with you..." Hunk breathed in deep. "I-I wanted to say..." 

Pidge shushed him. "Hunk, it's okay. Tell me after we get to the castle."

Hunk ignored her. "Pidge... I wanted to-to-to say... I love y-you-u. I wanna sp-spend the rest o-of my l-life with you-u, Pidge." 

Pidge was queezy. "Hunk?" 

"I'm glad, that the rest of my life was spent with you..." Hunk took his last breath.

Pidge felt the hot tears roll down her cheeks. "No..."

The form switched again. 

"Pidge!" 

Pidge looked at Allura. "Allura?"

"I'm going to die... I know I am. The pods won't be able.... T-to help. Pidge... I'm losing strength..."

"What are you talking about? It can too!" Pidge tried to reason with her. 

"Pidge. Do not. I must tell you... I-I love you, but you mustn't be scared or sad. Keith takes red back. Shiro takes black back. Lance takes blue back. G-goodbye. Pidge, don't c-cry...."

Pidge's face contorted. "What?" Then everything shifted. 

Pidge was standing in front of Lance's room. She had a feeling she had made him mad. Really mad. She knocked carefully on the door. 

The door swung open amd Lance was standing there, looking tired and about like he wanted to die. "What?" He growled. 

Pidge winced. "Uh... S-sorry. Lance, I've gotta talk to you..."

"No! I don't want to talk to you! You-you let her die! She's gone because of you!" Lance screamed. 

Pidge felt the tears run down her face. "N-no... Lance. I- she- we- Lance she said that the pods wouldn't heal her wound... Lance please believe me..." Pidge hiccuped.

Lance glared at her. "It doesn't matter what she said! You should've brought her back anyway!"

Pidge sobbed, she wanted Lance to understand! "No! She was already gone! Lance! Believe me! She-she-she..."

Lance sobbed with her. "She what? She wh-what Pi-Pidge?"

"She said, she said, that she loved me and di-didn't want me to be sad! I couldn't have done anything different! She was-was g-gone!" 

Lance sobbed harder and hugged her. "Why? Why did she have to go? Why not me?" 

Pidge sobbed and hiccuped. "No, Lance it should've been me. You don't deserve to die. You are an amazing person. I'm cold and rude... I'm so sorry it wasn't m-me..." 

Lance gripped her. "Pidge... Don't..." 

The scene shifted again. 

Pidge knocked carfully on Keith's door. He opened it with a grunt. "What?!" He practically screamed. 

Pidge shrunk. "Sorry...." She saueaked. "I w-wanted to apo-apologize-ze." Pidge felt the tears coming. 

Keith glared at her. "You let Shiro die." 

"But!" Pidge tried to protest, tried to explain, but Keith stopped her.

"No! I don't give a shit about what you have to say! Pidge! HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Pidge sucked her bottom lip in and turned away. She was about ready to walk away when a broken sob came from Keith. She turned back around just as Keith collided with her. 

Pidge gasped as Keith held her close. "Pidge... I-I am s-so sorry... I-I just loved him-m. He-e was my-my brother. And Pidge... You-you were there, and because I loved him, I-I just... Sorry-y Pidge."

Pidge wanted to talk, but was taken aback by the wind. The scene changed once again. 

Pidge did NOT want to talk to Shiro. But, she needed to. She lightly knocked. Shiro opened it immediately, expecting her. 

"Pidge..." He grabbed her up into a hug and cried. She cried too.

"Sh-Shiro! God, I'm so sorry! I didn't look! He-he!" 

Shiro silenced her with a hand on her mouth. "Pidge. Its not your fault. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. So stop." 

Pidge cried into his shoulder, and he cried into hers. 

The scene moved again. 

Pidge couldn't do it. Lance had died in her arms. Why did Hunk have to be a friend? Why was he up in space with them? Lance had confessed before he died, and so had she. But, now. Poor Hunk. Pidge stood in front of his door, trying not to cry. 

Hunk opened it, sensing her there. "Hey Pidge." 

His face was red and tear-stained, but he didn't tell. He didn't cry. He didn't move. Pidge stared at him. 

"Hunk..." Pidge started. Hunk put up a hand.

"Do not apologize. It WASN'T your fault. NOT at all. Please don't." Hunk sniffled.

Pidge cracked. Hunk cracked. Both balled and clung to each other. They decided that being with each other would be the best support. 

Suddenly, everything changed again. Pidge stood in front of Allura's door. She knocked softly. 

Allura opened the door and sighed. "Hello, Pidge. Good evening. What are you doing here?" 

Pidge went to open her mouth when Allura sniffed hard. Pidge cleared her throat, ready to talk when Allura wrapped her in a hug. 

"I am so sorry!" She cried. "I should've done something!" 

Pidge stopped Allura. "I was the one there! Not you! I! Oh, Allura! Hunk is gone because of me!" 

Allura tried to shush her, but they were both sobbing really hard. 

The scene changed. Pidge was in her lab, trying to code something. That's when someone knocked. 

"Pidgey~!" Lance called. Pidge smiled wide and turned to the voice. 

"Hey!" Then, before she could say anything else, Lance pressed his lips to hers. Pidge kissed back, then it was over. Pidge wanted to say more, but she was now training with Keith.

"Ha! Ya!" She yelled as she swung at Keith. Keith dodged and kicked at her, she dodged and jumped on him, making him topple over. Pidge was laying on Keith's chest. 

"H-hey..." He blushed.

"Hi!" Pidge smiled and rolled off of him. "It is okay if I go code?" 

Keith shrugged. "Sure. Um... See you." 

"Bye!" Before Pidge could go and code like she wanted, the scene was switched again. Shiro was in his room, meditating. 

Pidge was asked to come and meditate with hum. She sat across from him, trying not to wiggle. She tried really hard to keep her mind blank, but it was no use. Pidge opened her eyes to Shiro, sitting silently, as if in a trance. 

Pidge sighed. Shiro didn't flinch. Maybe he was in a trance? Pidge made to get up, but Shiro shook his head. Pidge sighed again. "Shiro?" She whispered. "I can't do this!"

Shiro shook his head again. "You'll be fine."

Pidge huffed. "Shiro!" She whined. He chuckled and opened his eyes. 

"Alright. Go on." He smiled.

Pidge jumped up and hugged him. "Bye!" Shiro was taken aback, and this reminded him too much of Matt.

"B-bye..." Pidge ran out of the room.

Now, Pidge was baking with Hunk. Hunk smiled at her. 

"Okay... What're we making?" Pidge raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Pancakes!" Hunk cheered. "I finally got the supplies for them, and I know how much you guys miss them!" 

Pidge smiled and hugged Hunk. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Then, it shifted once again. Pidge was in Allura's room. Allura was going through clothes and Pidge would be trying them on. 

"Allura..." Pidge started. 

Allura came out of the closet with a flourish. "Ah, ha! Got it! This green dress will be perfect!" Allura tossed it to Pidge. 

Pidge shuddered at it. "You sure? It's pretty.... Victorianish."

"What?"

The simulation ended. Pidge fell to the ground on her knees. "Ah!" She gripped her chest. "Oh..." Pidge collapsed to the ground. 

The other paladins were watching Pidge's simulation, but Lance was alarmed when she collapsed on the ground. He ran over to her. She was still breathing. 

The man who set up the simulation watched. He knew exactly what he was doing. If Lance did anything, it was meant to be. If Keith did anything, it was meant to be. Hunk wouldn't do anything. Allura wouldn't, and neither would Shiro. 

Lance held Pidge's face. "Pidge? Pidgey? Pidge!" 

Pidge shifted and rolled out if his arms. 

The man smiled. Neither boy was fast enough. Now, whomever beat Pidge in a fight would win. Keith stared in shock as Pidge took a stance. 

"Hello. Lance, Keith. Fight me. Who wins, gets." Pidge said in a monotonous voice. She wasn't there. It was the simulation. 

Lance gasped and took a stance. He didn't care who won. Pidge had to come back. (Hopefully to him)

Keith took a stance too. He didn't like this at all. 

Pidge went at Lance first. The biggest threat. Lance threw her to the ground easily. "Pidge!" He yelled at her, but didn't dare comfort her.

Keith went in next, punching Pidge square in the jaw. Pidge whimpered, and Keith instantly felt bad. "Pidge? I'm sorry..." Pidge glared and punched him back. Keith staggered back as Lance rushed in. 

He took out her legs and fell on top of her. "Pidge!" He yelled again, but had to roll off when she tried to get at him. Keith went to stand, but was taken off his feet by the little ball of fury. Pidge nailed him again and again, jumping off when Lance got near. Pidge hated the fact that he was a huge threat. 

"Agh! God dammit Lance!" She screeched as he hurtled towards her. 

"What's wrong, Pidge? Can't beat me?" Lance teased. Keith backed off. Pidge was starting to get tired, and he didn't want to make her feel insuperior.

Pidge tried to make herself seem as tired as possible. Keith backed off, but Lance jumped on her again. Pidge grunted and tried to shove him off. Lance held on and punched her in the gut. She wheeled and suddenly, she was herself again. 

"Lance? Why are you on me?" Pidge blushed. Lance blushed too.

The man smiled again and left. That would be all for today. Pidge and Lance were meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has been acting weird ever since she was saved from her capture. The saving was fairly easy, which was strange. Now Pidge has been acting like Lance. Lance has been acting like Pidge. And Keith is not the only one with violet eyes? What is going on? 
> 
> Haggar has hatched up a horrible plan... Will it work though?
> 
> Hopefully the two stranger than strange paladins can help themselves. Or the lions will have to jump in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!! This summer has been crazy! Homework that I haven't yet finished, and the whole fam damily decided to go camping for a month... Welp! Back to business!! 
> 
> P.s. so sorry for my summary, its almost as if I'm writing a book!! Lol

Pidge pulled her bathrobe tightly around herself. She waltzed into breakfast late again. 

"What's up, amigos?" She grinned. "Whose ready to start the day the right way?" 

Lance rolled his eyes at her. "Pidge, you're late to breakfast, again." 

Keith, Shiro, and Hunk exchanged glances. This had been going on for a week. All of a sudden, after Pidge was captured and saved, Lance could code crazy well, and Pidge stared at him every time he rambled on about tech. Lance would marvel at something, and Pidge would stare at it, trying to see what's so amazing about it. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just needed my beauty sleep. Let's not forget about my skincare routine." Pidge smiled and posed. 

Lance scoffed. "Whatever."

Maybe they weren't just switching personalities? Maybe their brains? That thought scared Hunk a bit. 

"So..." Shiro raised his eyebrows. "Pidge, how's it on finding Matt and your Dad?" 

Pidge raised her eyebrows back at him. "What're you talking about?" Lance had the same confused expression. They both thought Shiro was crazy. 

"Shiro... I'm finding Matt... And MY Dad." Lance said. "You know? My family? The Holts'?"

Shiro cleared his throat. "Sure, whatever. How is it?"

"Nothing yet." Lance answered simply. 

They were switching brains! Hunk thought. He choked on his food. Pidge smacked him on the back. 

"You alright there, big guy? Don't die on me now!" Pidge chuckled. 

Hunk forced out a laugh. "Haha... Yeah..."

Later that day, they had training. Pidge had the blue Bayard and Lance had the green Bayard. Pidge had Lance's gun and Lance had Pidge's electric grappling hook. 

Pidge shot down the last dummy. "Yeah! And that's why they call me the sharpshooter!" 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Since when? I thought they called you the Tailor?"

"Yeah, both." Pidge responded and flicked what little hair she had at Lance. "Because I'm awesome."

Hunk forced back his laughter. Pidge and Lance had really exchanged brains, but boy oh boy was it funny seeing Pidge strut around like Lance and Lance roll his eyes and scoff like Pidge.

Keith was really confused. There was something terrible going on. Pidge and Lance were switching bodies or something! It was his fault too. If he hadn't let Pidge get captured...

123456789

Haggar smiled at Zarkon. "The green paladin is as good as ours. Along with whomever she changes into."

"Who amongst the paladins will the green one turn into?" Zarkon asked. 

"Whomever is her soulmate." Haggard sneered. "They will change slowly and soon we will attack! Whomever is piloting the green lion we will take, and whatever lion we find out she is in, we will take, too."

"What a devilish plan, witch." Zarkon chuckled. "What a devilish plan, indeed. What'll happen when they find out?"

"In order to break the curse they have to realize what is happening, or what has happened, depending on how long it takes for them to change. It'll take a month until they won't be able to change back." 

"Will we get them in under a month? I want them normal!" Zarkon boomed.

"Of course, my lord. Of course." 

123456789

~Pidge looked at herself in her mirror. Why was she wearing glasses? Why did she wear a green sweatshirt the size of Montana? Why did she have big clumpy sneakers and baggy cargo shorts? She had a pimole on her forehead and calluses on her fingertips. A lion roared. Pidge turned to see Green and not Blue. 

"Green? What're you doing here?" 

She spoke softly to Pidge. "/Listen my paladin. Realize what you have lost. Realize what you have. Realize that love is right around the corner.../"

Pidge found herself walking around a corner and there stood Lance. He was wearing an olive green jacket and skinny jeans. His boots flopped open.

"Pidge?"

"Lance?"

/Realize that love is right around the corner.../

The voice reverberated inside both paladins minds.~

Hunk was cooking breakfast when Pidge busted in the door with her signature sweatshirt on crooked. Her cargo shorts were falling off, and her sneakers were in her hands. Her brothers glasses were sliding off her face. She seemed flustered. 

"Pidge? You okay?" Hunk asked. 

"No!" Pidge shouted. "Who am I, Hunk?"

"You're Pidge?"

"No. Yes. Sorta. I know what happened." As Pidge explained what had happened, Hunk nodded along, not fully understanding.

Lance walked in. "I... Um.... Feel weird..."

Pidge nodded. "Yup." 

Before she could go into a huge ordeal about what happened again, Hunk stopped them. "I think you two need to go talk about this in the common room, alright?" They nodded. 

After a while they came back to eat. Everyone in the room expected them to act like each other. 

"Shut up Lance." Pidge said, walking in. "You're such a dweeb."

"Oh, my dearest Pidge, I am only a dweeb for you~." 

Pidge scoffed. "Puh-lease." Lance whimpered like a hurt animal. Everyone knew they were themselves again.

123456789

Haggar screamed. "NOOOOOOO!" She couldn't believe it! The stupid paladins figured it out! "I thought they were imbissiles! They weren't supoosed to knoooooowww!" She fell to the ground, fighting back tears.

Zarkon growled. "It'll be fine, witch. We'll get them sooner or later...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!!! Oml, sorry guys! I'm baaaaaaack!! P.S. Still haven't finished my damned homework...
> 
> :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance have black stains where their soulmate is supposed to touch them.... How'll that turn out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooooooooffffffffffffffffffff imma back! lol, sorry!

The black stain on Pidge's butt was annoying. Her parents hated it. Her soulmate was going to put his/her entire hand on it. It just... wasn't right. 

"Mom..." Pidge glared at her.

"What? I'm just trying to-"

"Stop trying to talk to the principal. Understand? He doesn't want to know that I'll probably be sexually harassed at some point in my life. Thanks." Pidge shut her mom's computer and walked out of the house and onto the bus.

She plopped down next to Keith. He looked up at her. The black stain that was always peeking out from under his shirt was gone. 

"Wait... What did you do?" Pidge was afraid Keith had gotten it surgically removed. You could do that if you thought you'd never find the one. Which happened.

"It was this girl... named Acxa."

"Acxa? Isn't that the girl who hangs out with Ezor and Zethrid? And she called you a pussy?" Pidge scratched her chin. "Or am I thinking of someone else?"

Keith shook his head. "No, you're right." He smiled. "I poked her cheek... She was being bossy. Then after she saw my face, she smiled and touched my shoulder... We are soulmates." 

"Wow." Pidge could only dream of her person. As she looked into space, Lance and Hunk piled onto the bus with the McClain siblings. 

Lance always had a darker mark on one side of his face. He tried to cover it up with makeup, but it never worked correctly. He was always afraid of how that would happen. Hopefully just a gentle caress? "Hunk, I seriously want to get this over with." It was something he always brought up. He hated having the random mark. "I wish someone would just slap me." Just then, Pidge walked by, getting off the bus.

"I bet Pidge would." Hunk giggled. He knew she was a spitfire. 

"Hell no." Lance groaned. "I'm not asking someone to, just for my true love to come up, slap me, and we can kiss or some shit."

Hunk laughed again. "Yeah, like that'll happen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pidge stared blankly at the board. The teacher droned on about physics and other things. 

"Katie Holt, are you listening?" 

Pidge jumped. "Of course." 

"What'd I say then?" 

Pidge glanced down at her notes. Luckily, she mindlessly writes notes that the teacher says. "That the test is next Tuesday. And we need to study hard because it's physics. Which we know. The test is on chapter 9 and 10. And you wanted to talk about how you and your husband met, but it's physics and you don't know how to keep your mouth shut." Pidge frowned. "Why would you choose me to yell at when Nyma and Rolo are tongue fucking in the back?"

At that, the 2 sprung away from each other. 

"Katie Holt! Don't swear!"

"Oh my Jesus." Pidge sighed. Why did the teacher hate her? "Yeah okay, miss."

"Nyma and Rolo, stay away from one another." Is all she said to them. Pidge rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Lance was astonished at Pidge. She was never like that. He guessed the teacher was really getting on her nerves. "Lance?" The teacher.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I would love for you to turn your gaze to the board and stop ogling at your classmates."

Lance groaned loudly. "Just because I wasn't staring at the board doesn't mean I wasn't listening."

"Really? What did I say then?"

"You rudely accused Pidge of nothing." Lance raised an eyebrow at her.

"You may both go to the office!" 

Pidge threw her arms up in the air. "What? I literally did nothing!"

"GO!" The teacher boomed. 

Pidge glared at her and grabbed Lance's shirt. "Come on. Good thing we don't have to deal with her for the rest of the day." She smirked. "Maybe we won't have to go to any classes. That'd be awesome, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Lance breathed out. Him and Pidge weren't that close... right now she was pulling his collar. He accidentally tripped and his hand landed right on her butt cheek. "Uh... sorry!"

Pidge whipped around and slapped him. "The hell was-" She stared at his cheek. "Oh shit."

"What?" Lance was confused.

Pidge sighed. "Go to the bathroom, I'll meet you right here." Pidge went into the bathroom and saw the black mark on her butt cheek was gone.

Lance gasped at his normal looking cheek. He rubbed off the makeup. Holy shit.

They met back up and laughed. "Well, hello soulmate." Lance smiled.

"Hey..." Pidge grabbed his hand. They walked into the office together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Also, like... Anyone watched the youtube vid Butter Lover? It's really funny. If anyone can actually animate or something, like... it'd be awesome if someone made an animatic/animation parody of Butter Lover as a Klance AU. I really would love that, and I don't even know lol...


	9. Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a famous singer... and singing is how you find your soulmate... oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank Yazzoberryacres because this person helped me to think of this one! (After a long time...)

Pidge rolled out of bed groggily. Time for a new day. Time to go to work. Work she absolutely hated. "Pidgey pie!" Allura called. "Are you up? I made my famous pancakes!"

Pidge groaned. "Yeah, I guess." She replied.

Allura giggled cheerfully. "Did you wake up last night singing again?"

"No, thank god. I actually got a full night's sleep." Pidge smiled. After stuffing her face full of pancakes, Pidge got ready to go to Balmeran Coffee. She loved to hang out with the owner's daughter, Shay, but Pidge hated the customers with a passion. All they ever talked about was the new biggest craze. Lance McClain. The breaker of hearts and stealer of love. Pidge bet his soulmate was PISSED. She would be. 

"Hey Pidge! Guess what I just heard!" One of the regulars sidled up to the counter. Pidge sighed and put on a fake smile. "Lance McClain is coming here next week! Care to go with me to the concert?"

"Uh-" Pidge began.

"Actually! Her and I are going together, right Pidge?" Shay smiled at her.

"Um..."

"Oh, babe!" She laughed strangely. "Come on, let's go." Shay took Pidge into the kitchen. "Sorry, Pidge. I had to. He would've tried to sing and see if you did too. I'm pretty sure he'd be pissed and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"He's creepy man." Shay shuddered. Pidge laughed and nodded, agreeing.

()()()() ()()()() ()()()() ()()()()

Lance stared at Hunk. "What? You went to the coffee shop without me?" He whined. "I really wanted to go!"

"I know. I know. You wanna go right now?" Hunk smiled. "I'd be okay with that."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "You met someone."

"Okay maybe..."

"Hunk?"

"It was this girl named Shay and she was so pretty and I'm convinced she could possibly be the one and I asked her to come to the concert with me backstage!" Hunk spat out.

"Oh really?" Lance smiled. "Let's go, gotta make sure this girl is good enough for my Hunky Hunk."

Hunk and Lance waltzed into the coffee shop, multiple people stared. Hunk smiled at the giggling girls behind the counter. "That's her." He whispered, pointing to the taller one. "Hey Shay! How are you?"

"Hunk?" She whirled around. The smaller girl's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. She was really pretty to Lance.

"Hey!" Shay and Hunk struck up a conversation.

Lance looked at the other girl. "Hey... I'm Lance."

Her smile faded. "Oh, hey." She sounded a bit monotonous.

"What's yours?"

"Pidge. Do you want to buy anything?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. Do I need to?"

"Oh thank god. I hate taking orders." Her smile returned and she laughed. It wasn't normal, but it was like a guffaw, gremlinish laugh. It was cute as hell. "So, you're Lance? Like the Lance McClain?"

"Yeah...?"

"Geez, everyone talks about you like you're so awesome, but really you're a regular guy who keeps their soulmate up at night." Pidge chuckled.

"Oof." Lance smiled. "That's actually true. Y'know, I wish I could talk to them. If I did, maybe they'd understand?"

"Guess what? I bet you'll meet them soon. Like Shay and Hunk..." Pidge glanced at them. "You think they'll sing together?"

"I hope so." Lance looked at them too. "Would you also like to come behind stage?"

Pidge shrugged. "I guess? I really have nothing else better to do."

Lance smiled triumphantly. "See you next week."

()()()() ()()()() ()()()() ()()()()

Pidge was decked out in dark blue sweatpants and a mint green sweatshirt. She was freezing. Luckily, in case it got warm, she had things on under it. Shay walked out of her house in similar clothing. Allura was behind Pidge, smiling happily with her soulmate on her arm.

"Oh Shay! I am so excited you and Pidge invited Lotor and I to this concert! Lance McClain is an amazing singer." Allura smirked at Pidge. She was sure Lance and Pidge were meant to be, because she always sung Lance McClain songs.

"Me too!" Shay shrieked. Everyone made their way to Pidge's beat up green car. It was old and worn, but worked fine. Except for the taped up window and bungee corded door, but it was fine... just fine...

()()()() ()()()() ()()()() ()()()()

Lance smiled at Pidge before he went on stage. She looked really cute in her warm clothes. Shay and Hunk were both chatting and giving him a thumbs up. "Okay..." He whispered. Lance got onto stage and greeted eveyone. 

"Hey everybody!" The crowd roared. "I'm going to start with my song, Soulmate."

"Someday I will find, that one girl or boy for me..." He paused, hearing an echo, he shrugged and continued. "Once I find them, I will know. I can't wait till I bring them home. If I could call them by name I would but-" 

"Lance!" A whisper filled his ear. Hunk.

"I haven't found them yet..." 

"Pidge is echoing you!"

"I wish upon a star every night. I hope and pray that the one for me is near..."

"She's coming on stage! I sent her out!"

Lance gulped. Pidge grabbed his hand and they sang in sync. "But I know that the star can't help me... I have got to go my own way now... With their hand in mind, with my voice to guide... I will know..."

"Sorry!" Hunk whispered one last time.

"That I can find them on my own... On my own... On my own..." Lance ended the song quicker than expected. He smiled. He whispered to his band. "The new song, 'kay? I know we haven't practiced it much, but you've got it, right?" They nodded. "Okay! This is my newest song... Mine..."

"Baby..." Pidge mirrored his voice in her own tone. "Baby when you are near... I know that I am safe, baby when you are here.. I know you are... mine. Baby I know you don't want me to push it. But you are mine, I am yours. I will never let go of your hand. I will never break your trust. Because you are mine.... and I am yours. Oh, baby please, don't go. I can't have you leave me tonight. I know you want to go because you and I just met. Just sing with me... Just sing and I will know... You are mine... and I am yours. Mine... oh baby! Mine... that's you! Mine... mine... mine... Just stay here for a littlw while longer and sing a few bars with me. You might not like my type, but I need to know you are mine. Sing me a song and I know my voice will flow with yours.... I'll sing you and song and I know mine will flow with yours..."

Pidge smiled and triumphantly sang the rest on her own, although Lance's voice echoed. "I will sing with you all the day through until you are sure you are mine... until you are sure I am yours! I won't let go... I won't break you... gimme a kiss! Sing me a verse! Come on, baby I know... that you know..."

Lance and Pidge's voices rang out. "THAT YOU ARE MINE!"


End file.
